CATI (Computer Aided Telephone Interviewing) users in universities, government and business word-wide have stated that current CATI systems do not meet their needs. They know they are spending too much time and too many resources to field studies. WINCATI will correct this situation. Using WINCATI Windows-based software to conduct surveys will: reduce dependence on programmers; insure higher quality data with no data loss; conduct interviews with a minimum of training; keep pace with the interviewer; (current systems are too slow); and be less expensive since staffing requirements are lower and surveys can be fielded faster. WINCATI offers flexibility not found in current systems. With WINCATI, the site: Defines its preferences; Controls question presentation; Customizes report formats as needed; Reorders the respondents to be contacted; Views, filters and sorts data in any format; Assigns staff to interviews based on pre-defined criteria; Routes interviews at will; Defines the layout of WINCATI screens to meet their own needs; and Controls who can access WINCATI functions. NERI is well positioned to develop WINCATI given our ten years of experience conducting scores of CATI studies and our skilled Information Systems development group.